Grand Line Breeding
by IncestRapist
Summary: Having a bitter experience with the Straw Hats , a man sets off to form his own crew to seek revenge. Hand picking some of the most vicious men from the blues , he embarks his journey to attempt to rape the female members of the Straw Hats and serve their revenge cold! Get aboard as they sail their way up to lay their hands on the ladies ! Will they be able to though? Find out ...


P.S – This is my first rated M story. I'm open to criticism and early apologies if I hurt anyone's kinks and preferences! Enjoy

**GRAND LINE BREEDING**

"Aaaah!", moaned Drake, as his shaft released ecstatic love juices all over a portrait with a headline, "Cat Burglar Nami".

#Somewhere on the Grand Line#

The 28 years old pirate who had a fairly muscular build, a well-maintained pompadour and an average height was the captain of "Epar Pirates". The infamous pirate crew of 33 members, many of which were fishmen, had been well known throughout the West Blue, for having tremendous lust for woman and raping every curvy women of that part! The crew had been charged with over 400 rape cases. The Captain of the crew, Dennise Drake, had a fractious salacity for Nami, the Straw Hats Navigator ever since puberty;14. This lust was of such an extent that ejaculating on posters of Nami was his compulsory morning ritual, even so much that he would skip breakfast to complete jacking off to her. He would even hire Sketchers to draw erotic portraits of Nami and would fap to those.

The Epar pirates were formed on such lustful basis, with a sole purpose of getting their hands on the two lascivious lassies of the Straw Hats and mating with them. Every single member of the crew had been chosen by the captain, having cold blooded rivalry with the Straw Hat Pirates and an indescript urge to rape either "Cat Burglar Nami" or "Nico Robin". The members were set on sacrificing their mere existence just for the chance to breed with the ladies. If you still haven't notices it yet, the name of the crew was chosen, with resemblance to their motto, that is "Rape" spelled backwards. The captain collected each wanted posters, portraits and footage of Nami ever since she was with Arlong, and adored those as antiques.

Now the question is, what's so special about the Epar pirates, that made them pursue such a hideous and perilous act? As mentioned earlier the Pirate Troupe had 33 members and not all of them possessed unique powers or devil fruit capabilities. But, some of them did and those were indeed perfect for executing lustful acts. The right-hand man of Drake, Zappa, was a tall muscular dark-skinned hunk and the possessor of Paramecian type devil fruit, that was, the Nuke Nuke No mi a.k.a The Escape Fruit. This particular skill enabled the user to become intangible thus allowing him to phase through any objects. This particular skill enabled the crew to perform numerous hits and run acts. The navigator of the crew, Ramoray, a short, skinny teenager was the user of the Suke Suke no Mi, (a.k.a The Invisibility fruit) which enabled the user to make his body or any object he touched to disappear. This power was perfect for covert missions, sneak attacks or gathering information. The medic of the ship, Coatl, had an astounding medical experience for over 12 years, that makes him 41 at current. This middle aged, dwarfed man, possessed Noro Noro no mi, that allowed him to shoot microscopic light waves at the enemies which slowed them for about 30 secs. Last but certainly not the least, we have the captain of the crew, Dennise Drake, who had consumed the Ito Ito no Mi, which allowed him to manipulate strings and control anyone within sight. This skill helped them to get rid of Marines, as he would make them suicide bomb themselves. Drake, as an intellect, had handpicked all these ability users to meet their ultimate demand. But fate thought otherwise. The crew had never encountered the Straw Hats for the second time ever since their journey commenced, which left them sore for vengeance.

Frustrated and discouraged, the crew had to give in to their carnal desires and used to forcefully grab girls and females, and take them on their ship. These ladies where raped continuously until the entire crew had drained their nuts in their womb. They randomly picked woman, girls, mothers up and impregnate them. Their sexual assault crossed such margins that, pregnant women lying on the sea shores had turned into a common sight throughout the West. But, although the crew had so many rapists aboard, the Captain however had shown no particular interest in any woman. He believed if he had to fuck anyone, then he would only bust his nut into Nami's pussy. As such, he jacked off his entire puberty over Nami and Robin's posters.

But, the spear of destiny hit the crew at one mesmerizing twilight. As the crew had got hold of their next rape victim "Nojiko", Nami's sister. The crew never before had such a frantic urge to fuck someone before her. As she was brought aboard, the captain and the crew gathered around the pole she was chained to. The captain set sight on the curvaceous body of Nojiko, whose face had turned pale, realizing the peril which was about to engulf her. Being rather cool and calm, Drake asked, "Who got us this wonderful feast for tonight? " . "That would be me, Captain", replied a man from behind the gathering. The crew turned back, and noticed Zappa sitting on a barrel and letting out magnificent rings of smoke, from his cigar. Drake, being pretty amused by his work said, "Wonderful job, Zappa! I would expect nothing less from my right hand ". As the Captain inquired, Zappa began to explain how he had seized her. As he began, " I found her near Bellemere's grave. She apparently went to pay a visit to her grave, and dozed off. I too had been slacking off, in my Dingi (a small wooden boat, for fishing), near Cocoyashi Village. That's when I set sight of this busty lady lying down on a patch of grass." Before Zappa even finished, Drake had already understood the rest of the story, since he had the ability to teleport anywhere and anyone at his will. With a light grin on his face, Drake spoke," That explains why you had been missing for the last couple of weeks". Zappa replied, "Yes, Sir! I had my eyes on the big catch, ever since the last time we had anchored at Cocoyashi Village."

The crew cheered and laughed, as they realized the amazing events awaiting them later that night. The captain hushed the crowd and declare, " Listen up you lot! Today we have gotten one step closer to our goal as we have caught hold of Nojiko, the sole sister of none other than Cat Burglar Nami". He continued, "With the marvelous effort of the Co-captain, tonight we shall give in to our lusts & desires and show this lady no mercy. Be sure to fuck this busty lady till she breeds, and, to award the person behind this amazing catch, I would like to call upon Zappa to initiate this rape fest!". The crew went wild, and started cheering for their Captain and the Co-captain. Nojiko, however realized that her fate had been sealed and that she would be raped till her pussy went sore. So, she wriggled around the chains, trying to escape this horrible outcome.

It was Full moon that night. The sea bathed in moonlight and glittered divinely. Gentle waves, hit upon the ship, one after another. But the view that was set on the deck of the ship, was something to catch the eye. A large gang of men gathered on the deck, forming a circle which seemed to center something. The entire crew had been staring upon Nojiko, who was squirming on the ground, gagged and with her hands tied behind her back. Drake, sat on his wooden rocking-chair, with Nojiko and the crew before him, monitoring so that they wouldn't end up killing the girl. He had been brushing his pompadour back, as he waited for Zappa to make his move. The crew surrounded Nojiko in layers of three, which seemed impenetrable for the lass. It was because Nojiko, was no longer chained to the pole, but was gagged up with a piece of cloth, and hands tied tightly with a rope. Her legs, however were free, and she could move freely if she wanted. But, the thought of escaping was far gone from her mind, as she was surrounded by tall, muscular hunks. Nojiko looked at their crotch, and noticed the twitching cocks under their shorts. A shiver went through her spine as she realized, she was between of a number of rape beasts ready to mate. Drake inspected her body thoroughly from a distance. She had been wearing a sleeveless crimson hued t-shirt, and a skin tight low waist blue Levi's. However, the Captain had been in deep thought, being delighted knowing the fact the he had hit two birds with one stone. He thought to himself, "Not only she's a great fuck material for the crew, but also, she's a doorway for me to capture Nami." Realizing this reality, Drake chortled.

Zappa, finally appeared before the crowd, ready to breed. His muscular figure, overshadowed her body in the moonlight. Noticing the horrified, pale expression on Nojiko's face, Zappa got even more aroused, as he always liked to toy with his lady. Her resistance and struggle, only stiffened his cock even more. Zappa gradually approached her like a rape-animal ready to breed. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, as she thought, "Sweet god! These horny rapists are going to fuck me till I drop dead". She cursed at herself for being so careless as she recalled Genzo saying, "Don't visit the graveyard alone at night Nojiko! It's never safe with those pirates on the lose ". To which she replied, "DON'T be silly, Genzo! Now that AR long's down, there's nothing to worry about. Besides, the Epar Pirates have already set sail". But it had been too late for her, to think back. Zappa untied his sash and dropped his shorts, exposing his rock-hard cock, aching and twitching for pussy meat. Zappa, was beyond the average size of human dicks, as his was about 11 inches long and had pulsating veins. As Nojiko set sight on Zappa's thick cock, her abdomen involuntarily shuddered, as if they were sending out danger signals. He quickly approached her, as she squirmed away from him, trying to create a space between them. But she was quickly out of room, and Zappa grabbed her by the leg to pull her close. Nojiko realized there was no use struggling now, as she was outnumbered. Zappa, quickly reached down to her waist and unbuckled her belt. He then grabbed her jeans and pulled down slowly. Slowly her inguinal crease was revealed and her fuliginous panty laces cropped up. Zappa struggled as the jeans were ass-tight which clung to her curves, and he had never before seen such a callipygian woman. Furthermore, noticing the struggle and resistance of Nojiko, he got aroused even more and it stiffened his cock, which had started to leak pre-cum. Soon Nojiko was stripped down to her panties, exposing her long beautiful legs to the cold night air. Zappa, checked on those reddish-brown, lace embroidered, low waist panties. He understood that she was quite a diva, as she had put on such an expensive lingerie. He gently pulled those down, careful not to rip them, and got it off her legs. He then snift her underwear which had a sensual, ecstatic perfume, enough to make his rod stiffen. Then, he inspected Nojiko, who was lying before him with her legs stretched apart. He noticed her tender, light pink pussy lips, which had been nicely shaved and cleaned. Anyone could tell that; she well maintained her private parts. The more Zappa surveyed her body, the more he got aroused. Seeing this sexual tension between the two, the whole crew got erect, and dropped their pants down. Then started to stroke their dicks, ready to fuck every inch of her body, as soon as Zappa, went off. Zappa, lowered his mouth to her pussy and started to spread it apart with his dark, rough fingers. He could clearly see her inners. This made Nojiko to let out a moan as the entrance to her flower was being spreader. With no further ado, he shoved in his fingers deep inside her vagina trying to break her hymen. Nojiko screeched in pleasure, but no sound came out of her gagged mouth. But, to his utter surprise, no blood came out of her vagina. He quickly realized her Hymen had already been broken and realized the fact that she was not a virgin. He was stoned, as he was fond of raping virgins and fresh women, because he loved to take their first time forcefully. But the captain knew the fact long ago, and started explaining to ease his first mate. "Not a surprise that she had her pussy used before", Drake declared. " It was Arlong!", he added. Zappa, being genuinely confused, asked," How the fuck can it be Arlong? That bastard's been done for, long ago!". Drake asked, "Do you know what Arlong did to her mother, Zappa?" ."Of course, I do! Arlong and his crew rampaged Bellemere's house and ...", Zappa halted in the middle of his reply. "Don't tell me...that bastard...!" ."Yes, Zappa!", Drake responded calmly. "Arlong and his crew ransacked her house at the village, and brought them to the streets. There he gang-raped Bellemare publicly. That's when the crew grabbed Nojiko (who had been 16 back then) and fucked her mercilessly", Drake elucidated. Zappa got all whipped up knowing the fact that he was about to fuck a used woman. All he had in mind was to punish Nojiko, for no logical reasons. But his anger quickly subsided, as he noticed Drakes eyes, which had turned red due to exasperation. Drake was sending out warnings, for the fact, that if he killed the girl, Zappa would meet the same fate. Because, no matter how cool and composed Drake may seem, the crew had always been careful not to enrage him. Zappa kept that in mind, and continued the rape. He thrust his index and middle fingers, into her pussy and pinched the labia, out of frustration. Nojiko, though being gagged, let out a long cry of pain. He pushed his fingers in even more, all the way up to the knuckle. Nojiko had been wriggling like a worm, as her passage was being vigorously pinched and twisted. Zappa, then took his dark, long fingers out and found it to be coated with a thick, slimy and mucous fluid, which was her pussy juice. "You fucking whore, you act to be resisting all this, but you are getting turned on by getting raped?" Zappa, put his fingers in his mouth and sucked in the fluids, which he found quite appetizing. Quickly he lowered down near her pussy, which was now soaked in fluid and started leaking. He let out his tongue and brushed her pussy up to the clits. Nojiko, soon saw her pussy getting fondle with Zappa's dark pink and long tongue, which felt like tentacles. He then started to suck her clitoris, which was super erect and was sticking out. With his tongue harassing the clitoris, and his fingers in her vulva, Zappa pressed up on her G spot, and stroked it in. Nojiko, arched her back in pleasure and her body quickly spasmed, making her have a quick orgasm which leaked her feminine elixir through the gates. Zappa, made sure to absorb in all of it, and it was ambrosial. Nojiko, started to hate herself as she was getting off to being raped. But she knew that her sufferings were nowhere near the climax.

Zappa, got back on his knee, and removed the gag-cloth out of her mouth as Nojiko let out a puff of relieved air through her mouth. But, no sooner had she caught another puff of air, Zappa, slammed her throat in to his cock, which already went 8 inches down her throat. Nojiko, quickly suffocated and waggled, to breathe through her nose. Then he snagged her purple hair, and started shoving in and out. Every time he shoved his dick in, it would reach down her esophagus, making her choke. But Zappa mercilessly pushed his thing up to the balls. " This thing stinks. It's so gross and tastes so salty. I can't take this anymore", Nojiko thought. "Sorry bitch, I haven't shower for weeks, but make sure to clean it all up with your mouth pussy, cunt! " Soon, Zappa's dick got enlarged and was about to climax. Nojiko, realized that, as Zappa shoved her mouth away from his dick. Quickly, a hot, sticky, odorless slime shot out from his dick, and showered her face with it. Zappa in pure satisfaction, " I cum buckets, bitch. DON'T you dare waste a single drop". Nojiko's face was messed, but it was out of the context to her as his cum mixed with her tear and ruined her mouth.

Wasting no more time, Zappa quickly ripped off the last piece of clothing she had on her body, her tank-tops. Nojiko's petite tits were now only covered by her simple lacy black bra. Nojiko's breasts which were I-cups, were soon hanging out after Zappa ripped the bra off her chest! She had breasts too large for her age, and a light pink areola, with her nipples sticking out like a needle, showing how horny she was. The crew were astounded by her juicy, soft breasts as they didn't realize how large her busts were, since her bra was that tight. Zappa paying no heed to others, continued on playing with her tits, soon he started squeezing them really hard with his nails that hurt Nojiko. " Please stop! It hurts really bad! ", Nojiko screamed, as her cry fell into deaf ears. Zappa continued on pinching her nipples, as they started to get moist and eventually leaked. " You fucking slut! No use resisting, your body seems to enjoy it. You have fucking huge breasts. You fondle them quite often, huh?" " That's not what it ...", Nojiko was replying, as Zappa slapped her really hard. " You don't get to speak here, slut! You take what I give you", Zappa said. Nojiko's eyes got even more moist as her brain was now amidst pain and pleasure equally.

Playtime was soon over, as Zappa took out his cock, and placed it on Nojiko's abdomen. Nojiko trembled in panic as she saw Zappa's rape tool extended all the way to her breasts. " This thing is going to tear me apart! My body can't even take half of it, and this thing measures up to my breasts !", Nojiko thought. " It's your lucky day, slut! My members on his prime tonight! ", Zappa told Nojiko as she begged, " Please don't do this to me! It won't even fit. I am gonna die! " . Zappa got furious on her speaking again, and slapped her twice as hard as before. Nojiko started crying and stayed put for the rest of the time as she admitted her fate. Zappa spit on his cock to lubricate his tool and teased her pussy with his tip. Suddenly, he thrust his cock inside her passage without any more foreplay.

" Mmmphhhhh!", Nojiko screamed in pure pain. His dick throbbed inside her, and hit directly to her womb. Her pussy was all stretched out from his thick rod, as it tightened her thighs. Zappa started to shove it in and out in a rhythmic pattern, and every time he did, Nojiko screamed out as her vagina was in excruciating pain. Zappa continued pounding her like a beast, as his cock hit the walls of her womb. Nojiko's moaned and squealed, as his dick was violating every bit of her pussy. Helpless and abused, she continued crying as her nude body, oscillated up and down. She was at the complete mercy of Zappa, who kept pounding her like an animal that hadn't mated in years. The shape of his dick traced along her abdominal walls. But it was far enough from climax, as Zappa kneaded her breasts with one hand and the other found her clitoris. "Aaah! Aahh! ", moaned Nojiko as her voice started to sound looser and looser. Nojiko couldn't resist the maximal pleasure her body felt. Her mind was broken, and she had turned into an incubating woman. Nojiko, realized her mind was being controlled by Zappa's raw sexual appeal, and she could now only feel excited with her womanhood being used for public pleasure. His finger squeezed, twitched her clits which made her moan and arch her back. Zappa, wanted more of her body. So, he turned her over as to get a view of her, proportioned ass. She had her ass cleaned every day, as though she was always ready to get butt fucked. Zappa, started doing her doggy style as his humping now made slapping noises against her ass. Nojiko was helpless, as her honey pot was being vigorously pounded which made her breasts sway. He grabbed her hands, which were tied, by the wrists and pulled them down. Nojiko, started feeling more embarrassed as she looked like a female breeding dog. The more Zappa thrust, her inner walls clenched his dick, not wanting to let go. "You're quite tight, for a bitch who had been gang raped! You love rape fantasies, huh?! " . Nojiko realized what a shameful, slut she had become as she was getting turned on by her rapist. Zappa took to her carnal weakness and stopped thrusting. Nojiko's pussy being habituated to a big dick, was anticipating another thrust for Zappa. But, to her dissatisfaction Zappa's cock didn't pump her pussy. Nojiko being irked, turned back to look for Zappa, and found him smirking at her.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
